


A Hero That has Fallen is To Be Forgotten

by RarusMurderHouse



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarusMurderHouse/pseuds/RarusMurderHouse
Summary: There's two ways to get information.-----Please be aware of the tags or so help me.-----This work is being edited, thus it's awful to read. Updates will be postponed until finished.
Relationships: Groose/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Sky panted, leaning against the tree for breath. He was tired. A whole group of monsters had taken him by surprise, leaving him with a broken rib and a stab wound on his shoulder. The Hylian groaned as he slid down the tree, pounding in his head as the sun beamed down on him. He was so close to having her in his arms... Zelda. But it just didn't get to be that easy, did it? No. Sky let out another groan as he readjusted himself on the tree, pulling over his satchel to pull out a potion, cursing to himself as there was nothing. Sky would have to bear through it until he was able to find a pond, or just something to get him through this damn pain. It was times like these he missed Beedle. Sky leaned back and closed his eyes, maybe just for a moment he could- a twig snapped, getting Sky's eyes open wide once again, Fi in his hand immediately as he took position to fight whatever came near him. To his relief though, it was just a traveling old woman.. strange. Though, Sky knew she meant no harm, by all means it was an old lady! He was grown with respect. 

Sky lowered Fi, placing her back in her sheath, "I'm sorry ma'am," he croaked to the old woman who had stopped in front of him when he drew his sword, "You just frightened me." 

The old woman laughed before continuing to walk, this time to Sky. "Don't you worry about it dear, I'm sure we've all had our fair share. It's good you're on your toes these days!" She laughed, Sky smiling wide at her.

"If I may ask, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous.. and by the looks of it, pardon me, but I don't see a weapon anywhere on you." Sky gently said, resting a hand on the lady's when she patted his arm. 

"Don't you worry about me, I've been learning a few things to keep me safe, hence why I was out here! Did you know that magic herbs grow out here? They heal wounds and all sorts of illnesses!" That got Sky's attention.

The woman seemed to smile wide at Sky's interest, "Did I catch your attention dear? Say, you do look quite messy." She said, raising a weak hand to brush down Sky's hair, which he gladly accepted. 

"Yes ma'am, you did. I had a run in with a group not too long ago." 

She tisked at his words, "I would assume. It would seem I'm not the only one who has to keep themselves safe, hm?" 

Sky laughed. "It seems so." 

The old woman pulled at a basket that was tied to her waist, pulling back a cloth to reveal over a dozen herbs, blue powder sprinkled on top. "These are rare beauties. The ones that heal you!" She chirped, reaching to her bag and grabbing one, her diamond earring clinking and her head moved. 

The woman took Sky's hand and placed one, "On no.. I can't. You picked these yourselves! Obviously you have a much bigger use for them than me, I'll be okay." Sky said, eyes full of plead for the woman to take the herb back. 

While it was tempting, he was raised much better than that. "I insist! I have too much anyway, and it's just for later use if I need it. Please, do a old woman a favor and accept her gift, will you?"

Sky sighed again before smiling and nodding, taking the herb "Thank you ma'am. Is there any way I can repay you? Carry your basket? Anything?" He offered. 

The hag shook her head, patting Sky's cheek gently. "You can repay me by eating it! I want to make sure you're okay, you'll give this old woman a death sentence from her worry." The boy just nodded, snapping off the leaves and brushing the dirt off, bringing the blue powdered herb to his mouth and biting down. The old woman stared at him, waiting for something to happen. 

Sky smiled nervously, "Are you sure these are healing? I apologize for my rudeness but I-" Sky cut himself off with a scream as a flaring hot pain rose up his shoulder and down his spine, feeling his skin burning and blistering. He fell to the ground and wheezed, grabbing at the woman's dress.

His vision began to swim, black filling his peripheral, slowly closing around his pupils. Sky looked up to the woman as tears began to fall down his face, silently begging for help. The last thing he seen was her smile and white hair slowly fall out. 

It seemed like eternity Sky was stuck in a void-dream. Everything was quiet but yet so loud. Drowning yet being able to breathe air. It was confusing yet comforting. A cold feeling brought Sky slowly to himself, dragging him from the bottomless void. He didn't want to get out just yet.. so a few more eternities... 

A splash of water hit Sky, jolting him awake. He heaved and coughed, shaking the water from his face and eyes as best he could. It was freezing, and a chill ran down his spine, but Sky managed himself and looked up, eyes trailing the water trail. It led to a corner, right where only a Demon Lord would sit. 

"Well! The Sky Child has arisen finally I see." Ghirahim mocked, uncrossing his legs and standing up before walking towards Sky. His cape had been forgotten, and he seemed to sport something less flashy, but still his signature look, just now grey instead of a bright white. A mock to holiness.

The Hylian scrunched his nose at the sight of the being, going to bring his hands to grab his sword, only for metal to yank. He looked up to see his wrists chained to the ceiling, looking back and seeing his ankles chained directly into the floor, leaving him on his knees and helpless. Wait. His sword! Sky looked around frantically, sighing in relief as he caught view of both Fi and his shield, his pack sitting neatly in front of his shield. 

"Worried about your companion are you? Well, want to know what I'm worried about?" Ghirahim purred, walking around Sky slowly as a predator would its prey.

The boy followed Ghirahim the best he could as the Demon circled around him, before stopping behind him, hand resting on his jaw to turn his head towards him, 

"I'm worried about your Princess. I want to know where she is, and I know you know exactly where she'll be, don't you?" He purred out venomously. Unfortunately, it was true. 

Sky did know where she would be. But no way in Hylia would he tell this... Filth where she was.

"So? Will you tell me? Just to do a little check up, I promise! I'll try not to hurt anyone if it reassures you." He said, lifting Sky's chin higher so they could make eye contact. Sky remained silent, not daring to say a word. That seemed to agitate Ghirahim, brown eyes looking away from soft blues. He sighed before letting go of Sky's chin and walking away from behind him. 

Eyes following, the Hero watched as Ghirahim returned to the corner he was in when he first woke up. He watched ah the Demon pulled out a small tray, picking up what seemed to be a roll of bread. As if on cue, Sky's stomach growled, but also caused him to wince as he was reminded of the pain on his ribs and shoulder. 

"My, are you hungry?" He asked, saunting over to where Sky was chained, crouching down in front of him. He grabbed Sky's chin, the roll in the other hand. Two of Ghirahim's fingers pressed on his jugular, causing Sky to gasp and the roll was forced into his mouth. Sky growled and thrashed his head, trying to escape the grip the Demon held on him, but to no avail as he kept at it. Sky was forced to bite and swallow. He hated to admit it, but his stomach warmed as food entered his body since who knows how long. 

Ghirahim stood up and turned around, seeming to do breathing exercises before asking: "Since I've treated you, now will you tell me where your highness is?" Sky remained silent, glaring at the back of his head. "Then you leave me no choice."

A kick was brought to Sky's shoulder, a sickening crack following, making Sky scream in pain before being silenced as another kick went to his stomach, bile rising to his throat. Sky leaned over as best he could and puked in front of his knees, acid and little bits of bread falling to the floor. 

"Tell me, Sky Child." Ghirahim growled out, seeming to only get more frustrated as he remained quiet and panting as he tried to cool himself, sweat dripping down his forehead. Another kick was brought to his stomach, the remaining bread and more acid rose up, and because of the angle, gastric even coming out of his nose a bit. Sky coughed and tried to stop his vomiting and few tears, not wanting to give in to Ghirahim. 

The menace rubbed his eyes, "You're making me very angry, Sky Child. If you would just cooperate, we wouldn't have to get uglier!" As Ghirahim's voice rose, it quickly lowered again and he was back to doing breathing exercises. 

The weapon walked to the table, discarding the bread and resting his hands on the wall, head lowered. Sky could've sworn he heard counting. His head popped back up and he moved, reaching down to the tray once again and picking up what seemed to be a dagger. Sky's eyes squinted at his kidnapper, easily getting the hint what was to come as he stayed quiet. The sound of heels made Sky look away as they got closer, mentally preparing himself. The voice soon followed. "Last chance before this gets ugly.." still, Sky remained silent. He would never reveal Zelda's location to this surface evil. 

A cool blade was brought to his cheek, Sky wincing slightly as the tip was pressed into his cheek, "I wish you didn't make me do this. But at the same time.." the tip pressed harder into his cheek, "It's fun." Sky screamed as the dagger was plunged into his face, Ghirahim's hand clutched on his face so he would thrash, the blade hitting his gums and past his teeth as he screamed.

Feeling the blade pull out of his face was a blessing too short as his head was brought to the other side and was stabbed as well. This time, it went into his gums and hit bone, Sky tried to get free of the chains and hand, to no avail as the hold was too strong, another scream ripping through him. 

"If you'd stop moving, it wouldn't hurt as bad." Ghirahim said in the most sickly comforting voice. Sky choked back a sob in his throat, but wasn't able to stop the tears falling down his face, "It is a shame.. you had a cute face. If only you'd tell me, and the offer still stands." He hissed, standing up after yanking the dagger out. 

Sky's head lolled back, eyes shutting as he tried to steady his breathing, feeling the blood and drool go down his cheeks and chin, tears accompanying it, now falling directly down. The heels clicking were now behind Sky, and a hand was pulling at his hair, forcing his head up before an arm wrapped under his chin, holding him in place. The blade was brought to his lips, directly going down in one swift motion, Sky screamed what seemed like the twentieth time as his lips were now split, both bottom and top. 

It hurt so bad.. he wanted it to stop! But he had to stay quiet. He had to protect her. It seemed like a death sentence, but as long as he gave her and Impa enough time, it would be okay. He had to make it through this. Blood fell past his teeth and on his tongue, the copper taste going down his throat as well. Sky could've sworn he heard the Master Sword fall down, but his eyes were too squeezed shut to see. Ghirahim's words confirmed it, "Now that's a sight! It seems your sweet little sword doesn't like me hurting you. That's too bad, since we've only just started." The grip on his head was let go and he fell forward again, blood now pooling at his knees and on his clothes, the green now mocking him as he looked at it through tears.

Sky breathed heavily through his nose, humming to himself of Zelda's song, causing Ghirahim to laugh. The demon held his side with a bloodied hand, "Awe, are you trying to comfort yourself? Well, enjoy it while it lasts. You truly won't remember anything if you keep this up, including that cute song." Ghirahim strutted back to his tray, picking it up by the handles after placing down the blood covered dagger, and bringing it next to Sky. 

His gloves fingers tracing over what seemed like a meat cleaver, a chill running down Sky's spine. He held back another sob, his body involuntarily jolting as the pain in his face overwhelmed him, his brain and gut screaming at Sky to run, to fight back, to just get out of the situation, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes again as the cleaver was picked up. "Tell me where she is." He stayed quiet. 

A sharp pain was in his elbow, his arm breaking from the force and angle, bone ripping out from his skin and now, more blood falling down Sky and into the sleeve and back of his uniform. Sky screamed and pulled at the chains, it hurt so bad! "Where is she?" Sky gasped, hyperventilating before screaming as his left arm received the same treatment his right did, this time, his bone only pressing against his skin and not going out. 

He almost wanted to laugh at it, but the bile in his throat silenced him as he puked more, now just plain gastric. Sky felt light-headed, unsure if it was blood loss, pain, exhaustion, or all of the above. The points of the meat cleaver tapped his chin, "Hey, don't fall asleep on me now, we're only just starting with the fun!" Sky couldn't hold back his sob that time, hearing a soft "Daw.." from the Demon.

A bloodied hand touched his cheek, right on the stab wound. Sky hissed and sobbed again, a thumb wiping the tears away. "Dear one.. this could all stop. I don't want to torture you. If you just tell me where the goddess will be, I'll heal you, and send you on your way. Doesn't that sound nice?" Zelda's warm laughter and bright smile filled his mind, even her nagging for him being lazy, and her beautiful.. beautiful golden hair dancing in the wind as they rode together around Skyloft. Sky remained quiet, a small smile trying to pull on his lips, the pain shooting through his face. Ghirahim tisked before pulling his hand away, quickly coming back to back hand him, more blood gushing down from it. Sky groaned but brought his head back forward, only to get slapped again, blood splattering down onto the floor. 

"Stupid Child. You're making yourself a death bed. For what? A lover? A goddess who will be reborn no matter what? You make me want to laugh." Ghirahim hissed. Sky still remained quiet. 

"You know, once you've fallen into death, it's dishonorable to be brought back. Are you sure you want to die and come back as nothing but a failure, Sky Child?" For the first time since the beginning, Sky looked up weakly and with a dopey half smile he could manage, getting eye contact, he nodded. 

He would die over, and over, and over, and over again if it meant protecting the one he loved. Even if it meant he wasn't a hero, he could live with that. Even if it meant Fi would no longer accept him as her master, he could live with that. Ghirahim's eyes filled with shock before turning into rage, the Demons spare hand gripping his hair and pulling it back, the meat cleaver rising before making contact with his face. Sky felt his nose break into pieces, then it was brought back. His teeth broke and fell to the ground, his jaw smashing in itself. His eyes squeezed shut as even they started crying blood. Sky couldn't scream anymore or sob, just whining dryly as his face was beaten in.

With a last blow, Sky's head was thrown to the side, and even the chains almost fell from the ceiling from the force. Sky laid deadweighted, not moving and barely breathing, letting the blood and pieces of teeth fall to the floor. Ghirahim stood, panting and a crazed look in his eyes, teeth clenched together. He quickly whipped himself around and began counting, before he could even reach four, his anger overtook him once again and he hit the Sky child one last time, directly on his forehead. This time, he wasn't breathing anymore. His face and head caved in, an eye pushed out of the socket and hanging onto itself. Blood pouring down his face and out of his ears, nose, eyes, and mouth. His cheeks wouldn't even be considered cheeks anymore, just flesh that looked beaten and glued together. The once soft lips now curled on itself and dangling off the skin under his nose. 

"Fuck.." Ghirahim muttered to himself, breathing deeply through his nose, resisting the urge to run a finger through his hair as it was covered in blood, snot, and bits of flesh. He closed his eyes and recollected himself before opening them again, stomping to the tray and dropping the cleaver directly on it. 

As he reached the corner he sat at, he chuckled at the bright glowing sword,"Oh, did I piss you off? My apologies," Ghirahim hissed out, flicking his hand hard enough where blood flew and hit the sword, the glow getting brighter as the blood was absorbed into the sword. 

Ghirahim shook his head before reaching into his own bag and pulling a fairy out by her wings. She screamed in agony but covered her mouth with her hand as Ghirahim plopped her on his hand. "Fix him. Bring him back to life, I'll let you live." With that, he stomped back over and dropped the fairy to the ground. Turning back once again, Ghirahim walked back to his seat and sat, waiting for the fairy to get up and begin the reviving process.


	2. Till death do I part

The world felt cold, empty, and sorrowful. Sky could feel the winds pity as it caressed his face, the ground's wishes of healing as the grass tickled between his toes. He was silent as the water of slight rain kissed his lips, a mutter he could barely hear, too far away for his ears, even as they twitched to try and listen in. Gentle hands of the air held his wrist, while water and ground kissed his ankles. It was comforting, but soon became too cold to bear. Sky groaned and moved in the elements' hands. Soon, Fire joined their comforting pity, its burning hands going down his shoulder and side, the mumbles of death in his ear. He whispered at the heat, writhing at the pain fire gave him. 

Then, air was forced out of his lungs, causing Sky to gasp loudly and his eyes to shoot open. The Hylian coughed, trying to bend over to touch the ground, but his hands stayed above him in the chains. 

Ghirahim looked up from his hand, an eyebrow raised as he watched Sky pant for breath and cough uncontrollably. The fairy he had released to heal him had done her job well, only red spots where bone and flesh had been broken were left. She laid on the ground, exhaustion taking over the little fairy, her glow incredibly dim. You would miss her if you didn't look close enough. The Demon Lord stood up, stretching his arms from sitting so long and walked to Sky, crouching down and picking up the fairy in his palm, the small creature asleep on his hand. 

Ghirahim raised his eyes to Sky, a smirk growing on his face as he was met with glaring eyes. "Welcome back, child." He cooed, raising a hand and patting Sky's face before walking away again, placing the fairy in his bag.

He chuckled, "You were gone for quite awhile, seems I underestimated how bad I damaged you. I thought it was minor enough." Sky held back his growl and whimper as the images of the meat cleaver and a foot coming at his face and body.

"Well, at least now you're back. To tell you the truth, Sky child. You really made me angry. It's impressive how you made me lose my composure." Ghirahim continued, now picking at his tray full of metal objects before picking up what seemed like pliers. 

Sky pulled at the chains holding his wrist as his captor began to get closer to him, "How embarrassing, really! A mere child making me, a demon lord, get violent!" Ghirahim laughed to himself, covering his mouth with his hand. "You'll have to excuse me, I just find it all too funny." He hummed before pulling Sky's chin up with his thumb and index, admiring the red marks left down his lips and cheeks. 

Even the red splashes all around his face, especially over his eyeball. That was his favorite. Sky jolted his head away from Ghirahim, "Are you going to tell me where Hylia is child? Or do we have to get ugly again?" Sky swallowed a whimper, remaining silent. Ghirahim growled, "I hate it when you don't cooperate."

The Demon grabbed at Sky's hand, opening the pliers and clutching down on a finger. Sky braced himself, his toes curling inside his shoes, knees begging for a break off the floor. "Last chance." He still remained silent, only yelling a little as his finger was smashed and jolted up, his index finger popping out of place. The pliers were released before settling on his thumb, "Tell me where she is!" Silence got his thumb popped out as well, this time Sky clenched his teeth as to not scream. His middle was now between the clamps, Ghirahim didn't even ask before breaking that finger as well, this time his nail breaking with it. Sky could feel a bit of blood go down the tips of his finger.

Ghirahim got bored of Sky's fingers, now placing the pliers at the end of his fingernails, "Will you please be a good child for once?" Ghirahim sighed, before slowly pulling the fingernail off his ring finger. 

Sky couldn't hold back his yelp before biting on his tongue, tears burning his eyes as the pain soared through his hand, blood trickling down that finger as well now. With a last yank, the nail was completely pulled off and dropped in front of Sky's hanging head as a mock. "Gross.." Ghirahim mumbled before grabbing and his pinky nail, clamping down and quickly yanking instead of the slow pull he did with the ring. The nail didn't come off completely, causing Ahim' to yank at it again. 

Sky couldn't stop the few tears going down his face as that nail was also thrown at him. The weapon must have grown bored as he walked back to his tray, returning empty-handed. Sky looked up through his tears, anger boiling through his veins. He watched as Ghirahim moved his arms, black magic filling the air as his sword was now in his hands. 

"Do you mind if I use you as my dummy? I feel like slicing up a few things will help my mood." Sky glared harder, pulling at his ankles and wrists, trying to intimidate Ghirahim, only getting another laugh from him. Strutting behind Sky, Ghirahim ruffled the dirty blonde hair, his hat long gone before the beginning. His sword played at the teens neck, the tip causing Sky to stop moving, fear of inflicting pain on himself filling his brain. The sword sat there for a second before Ahim' brought his hand down quickly, tearing the back of Sky's uniform and a slice now down his spine. Sky yelled and began thrashing again before the pain on his spine stopped him, tears falling more, blood from his hand accompanying the wet spots on the floor.

The foble of the sword traced down his back before another slash was added, jolting Sky's body forwards, the chain pulling him back. Sky bit his bottom lip as he felt the liquid go down his back. Then another was added. And another. And another. And another. Sky was holding back sobs as more pain was added, some cuts going over each other causing little stars to open on his back. After what seemed like thirty, Sky's wishes came true and the slashing stopped, the only sound in the room being the chains rattling Sky, and both of their heavy breathing. Ghirahim straightened his back, his posture now regular. He ran a clean hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. Ahim's diamond clinked against his face as he moved. The child was ready to just pass out again, let Ghirahim do as he pleased and he wouldn't have to feel it anymore. 

His thoughts were interrupted as a burning pain was brought to his left side, Sky vomiting from the burning pain and gasping for air. Ghirahim pulled back his bloodied sword from Sky's side, only to aim again and puncture through his stomach, blood pouring from his mouth. Sky felt light-headed, head rolling forward as he deadweighted in the chains once again, salty water going down his cheeks. His face flushed as the pain roared through his body, before another imaple was brought to his right shoulder, grazing against the bone. This time, Sky couldn't stop his scream and sob, trying to pull away to no avail. 

Sky wanted to beg for it to stop, but knew once he opened his mouth, he wouldn't stop. He couldn't do that. Sky had to protect Zelda, no matter what.

Closing his eyes as tight as possible, Sky focused on the warm hand of Zelda on his. She would always say the silliest things, once completely having a conversation with herself about wood of library shelves. That was the cause of sleep deprivation. Sky would never forget it. His urge to laugh at the memory was cut short as a hand pulled his head up, meeting Ghirahim's angry eyes from behind him. 

"Tell. Me." He hissed. Sky stayed silent, gathering blood and saliva in his mouth before spitting it upwards, hitting Ghirahim in the face. Last thing Sky seen was Ghirahim yelling and a sword coming down to him. 

Ghirahim paced around angrily, counting aloud to soothe himself. He stopped in front of Sky's body, his sword directly down his throat and out of his chest, blood covering his clothes and floor around him. Ahim' wiped the blood-spit mix from his face, swatting it away angrily, cursing to himself. Once again, his anger reigned over and Ghirahim found himself picking up his sword and bringing it down over and over, yelling curses to the dead body before him. A bright light and a hard feeling at his back caused Ghirahim to topple over, dropping his sword. 

The Demon looked behind him after he sat up from the floor, eyes widening as the Master sword laid behind him, glowing brighter than could be.

"You sneaky bitch." Ghirahim shouted at Fi, only getting shaking and to be thrown at him again. 

This time, the demon ducked before it hit him, the sword hitting the wall on the other side of the dungeon. He gave a nervous laugh as the glow continued, but the shaking stopped. 

He smirked wide, "Get used to seeing it. Until your child tells me where your goddess is, I'm not stopping." He hissed to Fi, her glow seeming to drop down. The other weapon brought himself up to his feet, wincing at the burn spot on his back Fi had left. Slowly, an idea crept to his mind as he went to his bag for another fairy. Her fluttering in the bottle erratic as she tried to escape, 

"Here is your command. You are to bring him to life and heal only the fatal wounds, don't touch anything else. You'll live if you listen" Ghirahim said to the fairy. 

He released her before summoning his sword back into his hand, placing it down on the ground besides his chair. 

_Sky groaned as he rolled in the soft bed, not ever wanting to open his eyes again. "Link.." a soft voice called, Sky instantly recognizing it as Zelda. He slowly but reluctantly opened his eyes, meeting Sun's soft smile and beautiful eyes, her hand resting on his as they laid together. "Good morning sleepy head," she whispered. Sky smiled back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, resting his chin on her blonde hair. "Did you sleep good?" Sun asked, rubbing his side as she cuddled back. Sky only hummed before leaning his head down and kissing her head. They stayed quiet for a while, the sounds of loftwings and talk from outside the only thing filling the air besides the twos soft breathing. Her voice entered the room again, "You need to wake up.." Sky opened his eyes, looking down at Sun, her eyes filled with tears and apology. "I know it hurts.. but please.. wake up." ___

__"Tell me, Sky child." Sky glared, holding Fi up from where he sat on the ground. "Have you ever felt your own sword betray you?" His words confused Sky, but he remained silent. Sky lifted himself from the ground, holding onto the wall for support, his hand bleeding still from his nails. "No? Then.." Ghirahim lifted his sword, eyes filled with craze, "Allow me to show you!"_ _


	3. Not Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groose and the Old Woman.. something isn't right.

Sky ran forward, pushing back his pain as he raised Fi up, swinging down onto the Demon who easily dodged. Ghirahim sliced at Sky's back, adding to the marks that showed from his torn tunic. 

"C'mon dear Sky Child, fight for your freedom!" He mocked, laughing to himself before bringing his sword down again. 

Sky yelped at the second slash to his back, turning around as quick as possible and blocking the next slash. Sky would not be trapped here anymore. He couldn't! He needed to fight for Zelda, to get Ghirahim away and give her more time! If he were to get chained again, who knows how long he'd be here this time.. the sound of swords clashing brought Sky back from his thoughts, holding his side as blood trickled out before letting go and swinging down again, successfully hitting Ahim' on his arm.

Diamonds erupted his vision, blinding him momentarily before Sky was knocked down and a blade was pushed into his foot. Sky screamed in pain, grunting as he tried to get up, only to find a sword pointed at his neck. 

Ghirahim tisked, "You disappoint me Sky Child." He laughed softly, "Did you like my diamond trick? I've been meaning to try it out." Sky growled, trying to lift his sword again but stopping as the tip of his kidnappers blade pressed closer to his throat. Ghirahim's eyes closed a bit as a wide smile spread across his face, snapping his fingers and soon Sky was yelling again, a black diamond deep into his good arm. Another was added, pushing deep into the other arm. Sky thrashed, panting as a feeling of malice spread into his arm.

"I wouldn't fight it if I were you," he cooed, "It'll hurt worse!" Sky didn't listen, trying to push back the feelings of darkness creeping into his veins and head, clenching his teeth together. 

Just as quick as the pain started, it soothed away. Sky leaned his back, keeping his eyes focused on Ghirahim, sweat dripping down his face. The Demon Lord smirked before stepping away and turning his back, giving Sky the chance to attack. Now.. he thought. I need to do it now! Sky scrambled to his feet, grabbing Fi and going to charge.

Only to stop as his hand was burnt, a shock of electricity going up his arm. Sky yelled out, dropping Fi to the ground as it glowed brightly as it pointed at him. Sky reached to pick it up again, only to get shocked once more, this time burning into his hand bad enough to leave marks. Ghirahim laughed from where he stood, watching Sky's rejection to the sword. 

"How does it feel, Link?" Sky looked over, tears pricking at his eyes before he looked at the Master Sword again. The Loftian raised his hands up, inspecting them. He watched as black covered his pale skin, diamonds creasing themselves into his flesh and on his exposed wrists. Fi had.. rejected him? The diamonds did this. Sky felt rage burn into his veins, turning and charging at Ghirahim, raising his fist. Ahim' fake yawned into his hand as he dodged Sky punch, teleporting behind him before raising the back of his sword into Sky's head, knocking him out.

-

Groose hummed, tapping his knees as he sat next to the Old Woman, looking at the portal that was opened from Impa and Zelda walking through not too long ago.

"Child," her voice caught Groose's attention. "Something is.. wrong." She muttered, slowly standing up from her cushion on the floor and walking to the front of the door. 

"What makes you say that?" He asked, standing up and following her, kneeling down to her height. 

His question was answered as the doors flew open, causing Groose to grab the woman and step in front of her, using his body as a shield. "Hello darlings!" The white haired demon laughed, strutting forwards slowly. Groose glared at the man, backing both him and the Old Woman away, watching closely with every step he made. "Nice to see you two, but obviously I'm not here for the chit chat and get togethers."

Ghirahim gave a venomous smile, laced with poison as he began talking again, stepping to the portal that stood before him. "My, it seems that our Goddess has run away again with her guard dog. Would you happen to know where dear?" He asked the last part, turning around and looking at Groose, a sickening softness to his eyes. 

Groose swallowed his nervousness, "E-even if I did, I would never tell someone like you!" 

Ghirahim pouted, "Well that's just rude.. what about you old hag?" The Demon Lord stepped closer, the Old Woman remained quiet before speaking up. 

"I do not know. Where her guard leads is not what I know." 

Ghirahim's smile dropped, leaning backwards dramatically and groaning in frustration. He rubbed his face before standing properly, "All of you are making this soo much harder than it has to be!" Groose let out a gasp as Ghirahim disappeared in a smoke of diamonds, only to reappear on his side, caressing his face gently. 

"Tell me, Groose, is it? Do you care for the little hero?" Groose looked dumbfounded. What kind of question was that?

The Demon Lord fake gasped at Groose's silence, "So you don't care for the brat? Oh dear, he will most definitely be upset when I tell him that.." 

Groose gawked "Wh-What? No! I do care about him! Even if we bash a lot, I still want him to win this, especially beating you to a pulp!" Groose responded, stepping back from Ghirahim's touch, his arm grabbing the Old Woman closer to him if he tried to teleport again. 

Ghirahim softly laughed as he took in Groose's words, holding his arms close to his chest in a fake submission, "Oh how touching! Truly warms my cold, cold heart." He purred. 

The Old Woman scoffed, "What are your intentions weapon? You said you were not here for chatting, so what is your reason?" She demanded, hair piece clinking against her hand. The Demon hummed, putting a finger on his cheek as he pretended to think. 

"Well... Do you truly wish to know why I'm here?" He laughed, "Very well."

Groose almost puked as an ear was thrown to the floor, a familiar blue earring pierced into it. Ghirahim laughed at Groose's now pale face and the woman's gasp, "I'm here to tell you that you have failed. Your goddess is defenseless. Now tell me where she is and I may go easy on her and the guard dog." 

Groose felt the burning tears fill his eyes, shaking his head at Ghirahim's words. He had to be lying! Link wouldn't give up that easy, he was stronger than that. Ghirahim growled, stomping his foot down. 

"Fine! Hard way then!" 

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and from the shadows, monsters slowly began to arose, "Tell me and I'll spare your lives." 

The Old Woman tapped on his arm, getting Groose to look down, nervousness filling his eyes. "Do not.." she whispered. Groose slowly inhaled and collected himself once again, glaring at Ghirahim. He had to trust her. 

The white haired sword gave a frustrated growl, stomping his foot again. "Kill them!" Groose toughened himself up, before a coolness washed over him.

-

Sky groaned as he heard stomping, cursing following to. Dazily looking up, a jolt of pain seethed through his head, shock filling him as he felt blood go down the right side of his face, only noticing the sound coming into his left side. The door to his cell busted open, a seething Ghirahim walking in, grabbing him by their hair and pulling back. 

"I am SICK of these games child!" He yelled, punching Sky, audibly breaking his nose. "You want to know what your little friends did?" He hissed, raising his fist and hitting again. "They fucking vanished! My monsters left to turn on me since their commands disappeared!!" Sky groaned, his lips sucking inside his mouth to protect themselves. 

His.. friends? Zelda? Impa? "That stupid old hag and ugly brute!" Groose? Sky whimpered as a kick was brought to his side, the chains audibly rattling from the force. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Ghirahim screamed, his hands wrapping into the front of his tunic, growling louder as Sky didn't respond. 

Bringing his head back and smashing it with Sky's, Ghirahim yelled again. Full of frustration. Ghirahim was supposed to be good at getting information! But this fucking BRAT was ruining everything! Ghirahim eyes the Master Sword and stomped over to it, ignoring the electric shock that went up his arm. 

"Tell me where she is!" He screamed to the sword, pointing it at Sky "Or you'll kill your Master!" The Sword glowed and shook in Ghirahim's grasp, but Fi didn't come out. That was the final straw, Ghirahim took aim and threw Fi, directly at Sky's head.

"Oh you've got to be fucking KIDDING ME!" He screamed, watching as the sword hovered where it was, inches away from Sky's bowed head. 

Slowly, the sword glowed brighter, and Fi appeared next to Sky. Ghirahim growled in his throat at the sight of her. 

"Ghirahim." She said, voice monotone as always. 

"Bitch." He replied. 

The two stared at each other in silence before Fi spoke up once more, "You've infected my Master, deeming him unable to wield the sword." Ghirahim smirked, Sky whined. 

"However," she continued. "He is still my Master and I will still protect him. You cannot use me for your torture." She slowly turned to sky, lifting her cloth-like arm over his head, "It is up to you to fight the darkness inside of you now. You are still the Hero until otherwise." As she took her sleeve away, Sky sighed in relief as he felt the wounds on his back close. 

"Ooh, give me a break Fi! Enough with the 'you must choose' bullshit. Until you or the Sky Child tells me where Hylia is, I won't stop. And you can watch his suffering!" 

She remained quiet. "Then I will watch with grief." And like that, she was gone.

The Demon Lord scoffed, watching the Sword drop to the ground. "One hell of a companion you got." Ahim' hissed, kicking it away. Sky remained quiet, leaning in his chains above his head. He was so hungry and tired.. a little bit of water would be nice, to. But a hand in his hair reminded him of just where he was, Ghirahim still having him captive. "You amaze yet disgust me every time I look at you, Sky Child." He hummed to himself, slowly starting to count to cool down.

He let go of Sky's hair, causing his head to flop forwards, and walked to his abandoned tray of weapons, picking up a scalpel and a dagger. 

"Obviously, I need to get more inside you if I want to figure out all your weak points." He snickered, walking over and crouching down in front of Sky before bringing the dagger to his sleeves and cutting downwards; uncaring if he cut skin or not. The ripped tunic fell off, landing in his lap. 

Sky shivered from the coldness of the cell, whimpering more as the scalpel grazed over his chest. "I'm going to rip you, piece. By. Piece. Do you understand that?" Sky gasped and held back a scream as the small blade inserted into his flesh, "Don't hold back on your screams either."

Screaming. Crying. That's all Sky knew at this point. He sobbed as the blade of the dagger touched his ribs, carving into one after another. 

"What should I carve on this one? Hmm.. oh! I know! I'll write my name!" Ghirahim mocked, holding the open flesh that was hanging off Sky's body. 

The Loftian stopped thrashing hours ago, learning that the more he moved, the worse Ghirahim's aim was. He lost count on how many times he's passed out from the pain at this point. Blood was pooling at his knees now, a vivisection mockery. Sky could feel the letter 'H' he carved into his rib. He could also feel the diamonds, hearts, and insults carved as well. They still burnt.

How he wasn't dead from blood loss? It was a wonder to him to.. Sky wanted to be dead at this point, wishing Ghirahim didn't have any more fairies to revive him. 

"Hey now," the demon purred, running a bloodied hand over Sky's cheek, lifting his head up with a finger, "Don't fall asleep on me, I like hearing your cries." 

Sky felt sick as Ghirahim laughed. He begged, prayed, and pleaded to Hylia for it to stop. Yet it seemed she was enjoying this too. Had Sky not been a faithful worshipper? Maybe it was all those times he forgot to pray and thank Hylia. Yeah.. that must be it.. Sky could only hope his beautiful friend Zelda was okay. Zelda.. her smile and laugh.. beautiful voice that would sing to him. Her yells of excitement as they rode around Skyloft together. He missed her.. so bad.

"Just tell me where she is, and I'll stop. It's that easy child.." Ghirahim whispered, caressing Sky's face so gently, like a mother would to her child. "Do you think I want to do this?" Frankly, yeah. Sky did. 

This felt like a mockery to his first day being tortured. What day was it again? He wished he could hear. Ghirahim sighed, leaning over and resting the side of his head against Sky's. It was gross, but Sky felt just a little bit of comfort. He wanted touch so bad, he missed it. He missed feeling her. Her hand on his, her hugs. Hell, he even missed Groose's hands on his shoulder as he erratically shook Sky. Ghirahim felt like her somehow.. 

"Sky Child.. why won't you talk to me?" Ghirahim's hand gently rubbed his back.

Sky whimpered at the touch, gently moving in his chains to get away, but still stayed in the same place. "I want this to end.. don't you?" 

Sky stood still before slowly nodding to his words, head slowly becoming lighter and lighter. "Tell me.." Sky slowly looked up, meeting not the eyes of Ghirahim, but Zelda's. 

Her warm eyes, filled with concern but still with that smile he loved. "Where am I Link?" She asked, gently caressing his face. 

Sky leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and embracing the warmth she gave. She smelt like peaches and cream always. So why... Why did Sky smell blood? And vomit? 

Suddenly, Zelda's hands got cold. Sky opened his eyes and whimpered, her face melting to that of a skeleton. 

"Where am I Link?" The skull asked, the bone fingers digging into his cheeks, thumbs raising to his eyes. 

Sky screamed as the bones of her left hand dug into his eye. 

"Where am I?" 

It hurt so bad. 

"Where am I?" 

The thumb popped under his eyeball, past his skin. 

"Where am I?"

He could feel the thumb start to wiggle his eye out, blood rushing down his face. 

"Where am I?" 

Sky screamed louder as his eye was pushed out of the socket, dangling by the cord.

Ghirahim grimiced, wiping the slimy blood on Sky's pants. Gross. He sighed and ignored the child's screams, holding onto his rib again before continuing his name. As he carved in his 'i', Sky's open stomach growled, actually scaring the demon just a bit. He hummed to himself, it has been over eleven days after all. 

Ghirahim dropped the knife and scalpel, humming louder as he walked to his bag. Sky had a nice pair of lungs if that's just mild screaming, but Ghirahim ignored his thoughts as he pulled out a roll, it old and molding from the first day. It would be good enough. The demon blew on it, holding it out as he skipped back over to Sky, his head down and hyperventilating, sweat and blood pouring down his face. It was laughable! And that's just what he did. Ghirahim flicked the dangling eyeball, getting Sky to scream again. Taking the chance, Ghirahim forced the roll into his mouth.

"I suggest you bite. Unless you want to starve to death." 

Sky huffed, his teeth clenching at the roll in hesitation. Ghirahim sighed, "I won't kick it out of you now. All your open bits would make my shoes dirty. Now hurry up. And no, it's not poisoned." 

Sky whimpered, a growl caught in his throat but he bit down anyway, coughing immediately after, the bite rolling out of his mouth and into the pool of blood. 

"Gross.." the white haired male said before picking up the bite and shoving it down his throat regardless. It was quite entertaining to see the piece go down his body, especially now that he could see the open organs.

The demon hummed once again, tapping his pointers on Sky's thighs. 

"Don't you want to be free, Sky Child?" Sky whined once again. "Then just tell me, that's all I want. And this will all end, I promise." He continued, running a hand through Sky's greasy hair, going down and rubbing his bloodied cheek. 

He cooed as Sky leaned into his touch. "Will you tell me?" Ghirahim groaned as he looked under Sky's tilted head, seeing him passed out once again. He was losing his patience. But Ghirahim knew he had Sky left on a thread. He just needed to break the last string before the Sky Child would break.


	4. Grab my hand

A soft tap was at his shoulder, making the red head cautiously open an eye. Groose sighed in relief as he was met with the fact of the Old Woman. 

"Are you alright child?" She asked, Groose gave a nervous chuckle. "I should be asking you that... Say," he looked around him. "Where are we?" 

The woman hummed before slowly turning around, slowly walking to a chair in the small cottage. It was dusty, like no one had been there in years.

"This, Child, is just a random house. Forgotten by the owner, or killed. It has now been turned into a safe place." She said, sitting down and looking at Groose. The once brute raised an eyebrow, moving over and hoping the woman at the dirty and weak table. 

"How did we get here?" 

She smiled at him, "That, I cannot explain right now. In due time." Groose rubbed his face. He hated vagueness! 

The memory of the bloodied ear filled his mind again, making him swallow bile. "Hey Lady.." she turned to him, a book from no where now placed in her hands. "Was that.. was that ear real? Did it belong to Link?" The woman only frowned.

Continuing to go through the books pages, she answered. "Ghirahim is of many fools tricks and falsehoods. But... Yes, that was the Hero's." Groose felt sick again with her confirmation. The Old Woman continued, "I fear the Hero's destiny has been messed with. The Demon Lord has something planned, unfortunately, if what he does is completed, the entire world as we know it may be led to chaos, dragon spirits help us." 

Groose looked down at his lap, eyeing the way his fingers moved. "Is there anything we can do? Anything I can do?" He pleaded, looking up. He may hate Link in jealousy over Zelda, but he was a kind heart. If he was being hurt like what the ear shown, then Groose needed to try something! 

She shook her head, "Until we are able to figure out what is happening, nothing can be done. We don't want to run in anything with our minds uncertain." 

He sighed, she did have a point. But.. but Link! "Will he be okay?" Groose only felt worse as the Old Woman remained silent, as if she was unsure herself. 

"We can only pray to the Goddesses that the Hero will survive his struggles and defeat this new trial." She tapped the table, "Until then, I request you do something for me."

-

Sky slowly groaned, his shoulders aching from his body leaning on them, wrists still tied to the ceiling. He didn't want to open his eyes. Didn't want to face the horrors he would be put through, so he kept them shut. It was quiet, except for the tapping of water falling from who knows where. It was sickening soothing. 

Listening to the water droplets, Link's mind wandered. Visions of a beautiful girl with blonde hair, her smile infectious. Her beautiful singing as she pulled the strings of a golden harp. The beautiful woman was accompanied by a woman in blue and purple, her face a glossy blue as she stood next to the blonde. Sky was confused. 

Who were they again?

Brought from his trance by water being splashed on him, Sky gasped and his eyes were forced open. Meeting the white heels of his captor, "Good morning Sky Child! Don't mind me, you just reaked of blood and organs, you understand don't you?" Ghirahim laughed before grabbing another bucket. 

Sky shook his head, trying to get the water out of his face. His eyes looked down, noticing chunks of flesh, slightly washed away pools of blood, and what seemed to be his earrings that still had flesh to hook into.

A hand grabbed his hair, making Sky softly whimper as he was forced to look up. Ghirahim smiled down at him, it was disgustingly sweet. Sky began to thrash as the bucket of water was slowly poured on his face, trying to pull away. The water was freezing cold to the point it hurt. Ghirahim moved to where his legs were to the sides of Sky's knees, giving him the ability to angle the water directly down his nose and over his face. 

Sky choked as water was going up his nose and down his throat, he tried to cough the water but some still went down. On a lesser note, Link finally got the water he was dying for. His body began to jolt, unwelcoming the water. As soon as it started, it was over, Ghirahim letting go of his hair and watching as Sky leaned forward. Water that hadn't fallen down his throat was forced out through his mouth as Sky made himself gag, trying to get it all out. He blew hard out of his nose, water and snot going to the ground. 

"Eugh! Disgusting!" Ghirahim grimaced, raising his foot away from the small puddle. The Demon Lord had dignity after all! He pushed Sky's head back, watching the child look at him with fear. Ghirahim loved that look. He LIVED for it! The demon stepped back, dropping the bucket and going to his tray of goodies. "So, will you tell me where Her Highness is?" Sky's words made Ghirahim stop.

"Who?"

Ghirahim slowly turned his head back to the child, "Did.. did you say who?" The sword looked at Link's expression, genuine confusion on his face. The demon stood up, quickly walking towards the child and grabbing his face. "Who am I?" He hissed.

Sky gulped, "Ghirahim." His face was let go of. 

"Why are you here?" Link's lower lip began to tremble, looking away in fear. Ghirahim brought his hands to his head, clutching hard. He moved away from the child and turned around, frantically thinking. He had gone too far? How! Surely this must be a mental issue or such! Maybe he caused brain damage. 

The demon went to his corner of belongings, pulling out another fairy who was alert and scared. He opened the bottle and made her fall into his hand. Ghirahim walked back to the Sky Child, pushing the fairy towards him. He watched as the Fairy fluttered off his hand to Sky, looking over him before standing still. Ghirahim yelled and clutched his head again. 

There's nothing wrong with him. 

Sky winced at the yell, turning in his chains to get away from the demon but failing as he was still stuck to the ground. 

Link watched as Ghirahim began to punch a wall before his attention turned to the fairy still floating next to him. She gave him a concerned look before looking behind her, noticing Ghirahim distracted.

The fairy quickly flew up, kicking at the rusted ring that kept the chains to the ceiling. Before it broke completely, she moved to the second one, doing the same. Link watched in complete awe. She was gorgeous! Perhaps she was the one he seen in him mind? But the little fairy didn't look like she had a harp..

He watched as she now flew to his ankles, he couldn't see what she was doing but felt his ankles fall under him. Sky's knees popped as he was finally moved, letting out a soft whimper. Because he was moved down at a force, the weak chains busted out of the ceiling, making a loud nose and Ghirahim looking over. 

Ghirahim summoned his sword, stomping over to the child. Before he could do anything, the fairy was in his face, blowing dust into his eyes. He yelled and swatted the fairy, her being slammed against the wall and dropping to the floor, her once bright glow now dead. 

Sky scrambled to the wall, pain shooting up his sides as he moved, fearing the yelling Demon Lord. Link curled into himself as he watched, falling down to the floor. He was scared and confused. All he knew was Ghirahim! He didn't know what he did! Who was Her Highness?! Sky felt himself slowly begin to cry, covering his chipped ears and squeezing his eyes shut. He just wanted to go home... If he could remember where it was.

_"... Link." Sky whimpered, confusion filling him as the voice in his head echoed. "Link." he covered his ears harder, acting as if that would get the voice away._

_"LINK!" Sky's eyes shot open. He stood still, no longer curled into a corner, but standing on what seemed to be clouds. Standing in front of him was the blonde woman he had seen from his dreams, accompanied by a short, old woman, and a tall one with a strange eye marking. The blonde cupped her hands over her mouth before running forward, engulfing him into a hug. Sky stood still, unsure what to do._

_The old and tall women walked towards the pair, the tall one seeming to glare at Link. The blonde spoke up, resting her hands on his cheeks as she stepped back, tears going down her face._

_"Oh Link.. I'm so sorry," she sobbed, head hanging low. Sky felt embarrassed as she hugged his bare chest, shirt still ripped to shreds. Link gently patted her back, confused on what she was apologizing for and who she was in general._

_The tall woman grabbed the blonde's shoulder, the girl looking back at the strange woman with the eye symbol. The girls eyes fell to the floor before returning to Link's, a silent exchange being made. Sky fliched as his head was brought down, even MORE confusion setting in as she gently kissed his forehead. It felt like a gentle warmth flowed into his mind, making Sky sigh of relief._

_She spoke up again, "Don't forget who you are.. please don't.." Sky frowned, placing one his cold hands over hers. He found himself muttering. "I won't, Zelda." ___

__Link gasped as he opened his eyes, moving his hands away from his ears. Sky's eyes landed on a glow to his right. Ghirahim held Fi who was burning his hand, his eyes red. "Fix your child!" He ordered, Fi staying in the Master Sword._ _

__Sky swallowed, looking down at his hands._ _

__Zelda, Fi, Impa, Groose, Ghirahim, Demise, Skyloft, Loftwing._ _

__It all flooded into his mind, hands clutching the sides as to try and soothe the pounding headache._ _

__Sky watched the Demon Lord hit the master sword against the wall before a slight movement made him look to where the door was. There stood what seemed to be Fi, her cloth-arm gesturing to the door. Link looked at Ghirahim, then back at Fi. She nodded and that's all he needed. Link watched as she moved away as if to give him access to the door but block him from Ghirahim._ _

__He made a run for it, and sure enough, Fi stopped the Master Sword from hitting Sky as Ghirahim threw it. "Sky Child!!" He screamed, running to the door before being stopped, the Master Sword now against his face. Ghirahim screamed, his own face burning, blisters instantly growing on his face, matching his hand. Link reached for the handle and swung it open, booking it down a hallway. He was so confused. Scared, even._ _

__He was stuck at a two way, looking frantically down each hallway before the Master Sword flew past him, going down the left hallway. So he went left, chasing after it. The Sword continued flying in certain directions. Sky trusted Fi, even if he couldn't weild her at the moment and she couldn't be used, he knew she would never let him get hurt._ _

__A yell made Link whip his head back, "LINK!!!" Ghirahim stood at the end if the hallway. Sky looked forwards, pushing himself to run faster. Diamonds covered his vision and he ran into something, causing Sky to fall. He looked up but instantly closed them as Ghirahim stood above him, sword swinging down._ _

__Fi stood in front of him, her arm stopping the blow with her arm. "Master, I suggest you run forward. I will keep the sword moving for you to follow. You stay at a 25% survival rate if you try and fight." Ghirahim yelled before swinging again, cutting through Fi's cloth. Sky looked at her before nodding, scrambling to his feet and following her words._ _

__He just kept running, not looking back even as the sound of metal against metal ran down the corridors. Sky followed the Master Sword through each hallway and up countless flights of stairs._ _

__The bright light blinded him. Sky covered his eyes, yelling as a hand gripped his arm, pulling him away. He moved his hands from his eyes, seeing red, fire like hair._ _

__"Run now, explain later!" Groose yelled, so Sky did._ _

__He kept running with Groose for what seemed to be hours. The Master Sword in front of the two slowed down before dissapearing behind vines that covered what seemed to be a cave. Groose pulled Link in front of him, pushing him past the vines and deep into the cave. Sky's eyes hurt from the sudden light, then sudden darkness, then light again. He rubbed his eyes as he was still being pushed, a clearing behind the cave._ _

__Sky was pushed into a small cottage, the door slamming behind the two after the sword followed in before dropping onto the ground. Groose dropped to the floor, wheezing and trying to gasp for breath. Sky was right with him, falling to his knees as exhaustion settled in. He coughed and coughed, rubbing at his throat._ _

__Groose opened his eyes that shut the moment he fell down, looking at the coughing boy before him. He crawled over, gently lifting Sky to where he was sitting up and patting at his back. "Breathe, we're safe here." He muttered._ _

__Link took in a shaking breath before he managed to cease his coughing, the only noise being the two's heavy breathing and light pats at his back. Sky nodded and gently patted Groose's arm who let go. He let out a sigh of relief before he was shook back and forth, Groose's hands on his shoulders._ _

__"Do you know how worried I was!! The Demon dude took your entire ear and showed it to us! I thought you were dead! Even the old lady was confused!" Sky grew dizzy, tapping Groose again before he stopped, engulfing Sky into a hug instead._ _

__Link sat still, "I was scared.." The bigger man mumbled, Sky slowly raising his hands to Groose's back. All he heard next was Groose calling out his name as he fainted._ _

__-_ _

__Ghirahim sat in the cell that once held Sky, his fingers grabbing onto the burned metal-like flesh and pulling it. The blisters popping and water like liquid oozing out. Ghirahim didn't flinch as he pulled it off. He didn't stop until every single piece was on the floor, his hand revealing black metal. His core._ _

__The Demon Lord huffed before his fingers went to his face, pulling the burns off there as well. How he hated Fi and the Sky Child. Was his amnesia faked? How could Ghirahim let the stupid brat slip through his fingers?! If it wasn't for the Goddesses' sword stopping him, he'd still have the child._ _

__After the last piece of burn was pulled off and thrown to the floor, joining the pile, Ghirahim got up from his chair to the broken chains. He picked up the shackles that were connected to the ceiling, frowning as he looked over at the dead fairy against the wall. "Traitor," he mumbled. He dropped the chains and picked up his tray of torture tools, walking out of the room and into the next cell. It wasn't much of a difference, just much more smaller._ _

__Ghirahim placed the tray down as he moved every thing. As he began to walk back, a sharp pain in his head got him to stop in his tracks. He hissed at the feeling, it moving all down his arm. The sword watched his arm glow with diamonds._ _

__Diamonds._ _

__Diamonds!_ _

__He couldn't stop his laughter as he realized. Oh how could he forget! The Sky Child was infected! Infected with darkness that prevented him from touching Fi or anything light. Poison to the Hero's soul. Something Holy being mixed with Demise's power didn't sit well. Especially in a stupid Loftian child._ _

__To add to it, it was Ghirahim's diamonds. His trackable diamonds. He couldn't stop his smirk as thoughts rushed to him. "The Sky Child can enjoy his freedom!" He yelled to no one, wrapping his arms around himself, twisting back and forth. "It won't be for long."_ _


End file.
